Tinder's Pouch List
Category:Misc Category:IC Documents Tinder's Bag of Holding Contains the Following... Meridiem Explorations: -tattered orange garb from old monk and his skull ~As found on Mt. Machtobo when Tinder entered the realm of Xel and being one of the few mortals to break of its grasp single handedly. It was later used to scare the crap out of the monks there, not on purpose of course... -lemon that never goes away when you eat it Destined Lemon - copper coinage ~On one side is a goblins face with a tilted grown, his nose is very large. The other side depicts a womans breasts on a sunset. Most of the coins look to be chewed on by something with fangs. - magical icicle switch-blade '' ~Found near the Giant Ice Wall on Meridiem that was guarded by Two Drow looking creatures, though later to be daemons of sorts, the ice blade appears to be a frozen handle, that is very cold to the touch, but flicking your wrist produces a razor sharp icicle. It shatters like normal ice, and in heavy heat will melt.'' ((GIVEN TO OAKNOT POWDERLEAF)) -small flat piece of sharpening stone ~Taken from Wol's Dwarf-like avatar, it was borrowed during a strange confrintation with a tornado. [[ - tetsu's pocket book *The book is labeled "Seeking Legends"* ~A book used by Tinder and the group on Meridiem about the strange monsters that became legend, it lists around 13 of the most famous them. One page is marked with a splotch of blood. - block of construct steel ~Taken from the strange stone-metal animated snake found in one of the dense jungles of Meridiem. - paper bag filled with some things ~ Inside the bag is an old-timey picture of you with the adventurers you met. You look like you're having a good time. ~A couple more coins not of this plane, ~and a dagger stolen from the Half-ling. It has a star hilt, and a moon bludgeon on the end. -really rusty Chapak -small round shield -Tetsu's Flute -golden bong from Gnomad -Requiem's (Reknown Valikorlian Bishop) Bed -20 steel casing sling bullets -Kender styled, and sized Ninja Garb (Four-Gods guild disguise +2 for hiding) -5 jars of super shit from four gods guild -30 foot glass bowl (made by fireball on sands) -a scrap of paper from Ilthak's open room. (Shopping list for pickeled body parts) -Climbers kit (spiked boots, etc) -10 bone throwing knives -gloomkin doll head -red and white stripped stilts -some old rags -pile of glowing rocks and skeleton pieces. (A guardian undead of sorts) -two statues holding Orrovan's godly axe -four tickets to tonights showings at a theatre in Hurlin. -RizaDiza's head -4 roses Kharlian Adventures: - a bell given to him by Bromium who was going by Siege then that when shaken causes a light snowfall for a short time. - Broken books of aging from the mage tower - a live cricket tinder accidently conjured. - Anjou Raiheart's Apple Core. Placed on Tinders head in a strange manner, when he said "Aww" to her and some knight guy. - Gold Dragoon Medallion depciting a Dragon in the Sky. The size of a large coin, and says Dragoon Corps. on its back. - Red ruby. from Wilhem Jacobs -Human sized Lizardman skin boots ~and the dirty cardboard box they came in. -Kinetic Energy Ring. -One more pouch of homebrew glue (Bugbear spit, goblin snot, honey and tree sap) -From Cahfei's Grave ~tattered robes from the plauge beast in cahfeis grave (plauged) ~gloop from cahfeis grave ~a torch light from cahfeis grave ~Cahfei Silkstrings Hat -valikorlian plate -valikorlian helm -long sword (Valikorlian) -short sword (Valikorlian) -mace (Valikorlian) -crossbow (Valikorlian) -Gallons of water from The Flood. -kendersized valikorlian plate -kendersized valikorlian helm -Taronian field plate with grieves and gauntlets -Bracers of Unusual Results -Sil'Fer's severed right arm - Flagon of Disgust (Can be used to hold a drink, but causes substance inside to change, ranging from bad taste to making it poisonous.) -picture he drew of elf lady -piece of the urn of life - The replica of the famous Skyblade -'pop' up book with howling spirits in it -Hoopak -Bugbear hair (scruffs) -3 jugs of milk -2 wood cups -rope (100 feet) -grasshoppers (2, dead) -cheese (4 blocks) -a wheel (small,wooden) -stick (2) -map of Endraal -map of Valikorlia -map of various Meridiem parts -backwards compass -a hilt of a sword -a grappling hook -Lerhyn folded flag -map of Alkaria -Some of Tauren's ashes -black child's Halloween mask -a chipmunks skull -a piece of wood with scribbles on it -a waxpaper drawing of a elephant -seventeen strands of dwarven facial hair -Empyrian womens makeup -a turtle pot (Suiriku) -a bee in a bottle -the book a dragons toothache -an inn sign -instruments (flute and lute) -cheese grater -peace treaties and other important documents (3) -a stuffed chicken -a glowing ball -a bucket of Ascan water -a black mages magic book -cotton tunics (2) -gnomish spectacles -a topknot holder (2) -a brass bracelet -small rocks (20) -large rocks (2) -a bag of garbage from an inn -seventeen old loafs of honey bread -four dead birds -eleven quilts -a pair of wooden teeth -a dusty scratched piece of glass -hot grass -exotic fruits -Six blankets -a pile of hay -bucket, wooden -Orc teeth -asca royal robes and symbols -vial of water explosive -Drow cave dirt -a picture of a hero -Saurvoldic priest symbol -pure golden sword (from Gwydions treasury) -mushrooms (5) -drow shortsword -Val holy symbol -statue of Zangus Skyblade -bracelet of old Taron king -copper pieces (22) -barrel of wheat -barrel of water -barrel of dried meat -a demons tooth (from the falling abyss tower) -a corrupted flower (near endraal when fighting corruption) -a piece of Exar Katarn's helm -Dalmar factory parts (with the help of a gnome who needed things) -alchemists fire (2) -many pieces of chalk -lockpicks (many) -several keys (to inns, sweets, castles, etc.) -red bag full of vials of collected sand -yellow bag of tricks (stage magician) -cantrips (2) -loafs of bread and various rations -painted rock -cracked teacup -folded kite with broken reigns -small fishing rod -grand staff (from Cendamos) -magic knife of returning -Dragoon Medallion of Trust -Fish (1) -Steel Dagger (Lerhynian) -Nadrion Liamne's Ensigna -Flask of Oil -A Candle -A lantern -a Troll head -Map of Kenderville -A Direspider corpse -Weird ribbone -vial of tar monster piece -musical box -ancient tablet -Som Il Sil's Armour parts -38 random dalmarite documents regarding Hecar -a lock of zairra's hair -Freshly crunched Coco beans (From Lockjaw) -the corpse of cendamos -an abyssal runic tablet Bana ::GIVEN TO SHIVAL:: Total: Approx. 226+ objects